shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:DilsDileva
Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Stoney page. We are the ultimate online encyclopaedia for ships. Shipping (in fandom) is the belief that two characters, fictional or non-fictional, would be interesting or believable (or are, or will be, or should be) in a romantic relationship. We need your help. To improve this wiki even more. Please read our Policies. Feel free to ask any of our administration team for any help or leave me a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Once Again, Welcome! TheGreenMadHatter (talk) 10:08, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Talk Pages Hey I switched the message walls to talk pages. Hope that's alright! :D [[User:TheGreenMadHatter|' ']][[User talk:TheGreenMadHatter|' ']][[User blog:TheGreenMadHatter|' ']] 10:17, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Text Bubble Ship Battles Userboxes Category Links Background Sub-Galleries I think it should be a small gallery not including all the pictures. So, should some of them. Like you said, the most interesting ones! [[User:TheGreenMadHatter|' ']][[User talk:TheGreenMadHatter|' ']][[User blog:TheGreenMadHatter|' ']] 17:39, October 11, 2013 (UTC) RE: Multiple Fandoms Okay! :P I've thought about this before. In this class, I think Iron Man, Captain America and Avengers characters should all come under one major fandom, Marvel. Then the other fandoms can be added, however only the fandoms that that character has appeared should be listed. For example, Red Skull would come under Marvel and Captain America. Howard Stark would be placed in Marvel, Iron Man and Captain America. In a way, Captain America, Avengers and Iron Man could be considered as Sub-Fandoms of Marvel. Also, I have added a 'related fandoms' box to the fandom template. See Avengers. So, is that a good idea? What's your thoughts? :P [[User:TheGreenMadHatter|' ']][[User talk:TheGreenMadHatter|' ']][[User blog:TheGreenMadHatter|' ']] 15:15, October 15, 2013 (UTC) : Okay. Maybe I could put a small note at the top of the page, something like 'If you can't find what your looking for, see LINK' or something similar. I'm not too sure, also how can we 'list' fandoms on a page? Wouldn't something be added to a template. :P [[User:TheGreenMadHatter|' ']][[User talk:TheGreenMadHatter|' ']][[User blog:TheGreenMadHatter|' ']] 14:38, October 16, 2013 (UTC) :: Okay, that sound good, Thanks! [[User:TheGreenMadHatter|' ']][[User talk:TheGreenMadHatter|' ']][[User blog:TheGreenMadHatter|' ']] 16:20, October 18, 2013 (UTC) RE: Databases Right, so are you saying that we would have to create a template for each individual page or create something like they have a marvel. (Click the show button to see what I mean :) ) [[User:TheGreenMadHatter|' ']][[User talk:TheGreenMadHatter|' ']][[User blog:TheGreenMadHatter|' ']] 14:50, October 22, 2013 (UTC) : Okay. Sounds good. I think I understand most of it. :D [[User:TheGreenMadHatter|' ']][[User talk:TheGreenMadHatter|' ']][[User blog:TheGreenMadHatter|' ']] 14:49, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Halloween Theme Hello! Just to say that I've update the theme to a halloween look! Also see here! Hope you like the theme. [[User:TheGreenMadHatter|' ']][[User talk:TheGreenMadHatter|' ']][[User blog:TheGreenMadHatter|' ']] 11:45, October 26, 2013 (UTC) RE: Additional parameters Sounds like a good idea! I think we should add it to visible pages or a option to add it to either. I'm not too sure that a category should be added for all characters with a certain eye colour or hair colour. Still, sounds like a great idea! [[User:TheGreenMadHatter|' ']][[User talk:TheGreenMadHatter|' ']][[User blog:TheGreenMadHatter|' ']] 17:33, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Term to replace "Fandom"? I'm not sure either, maybe series for the time being. Maybe for example, Beyoncé could be put under Music or something like that. Aghh! I'm not sure myself to be honest. If we put books, comics, tv, manga/anime, video games and movies under the series name and then music artists will be in the character/person and a section on the person page about the fandom (or putting it into a separate 'music fandom') I'm not sure! Also, can you take a look at this. [[User:TheGreenMadHatter|' ']][[User talk:TheGreenMadHatter|' ']][[User blog:TheGreenMadHatter|' ']] 16:37, February 14, 2014 (UTC) : Agreed. I think keeping fandoms might be best - maybe put music at one point. [[User:TheGreenMadHatter|' ']][[User talk:TheGreenMadHatter|' ']][[User blog:TheGreenMadHatter|' ']] 19:59, February 19, 2014 (UTC)